


Die Antwort

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Deutsch | German, I Tried, M/M, Messenger, Sorry Not Sorry, Waiting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Seit fast zwei Wochen wartet Gâwân jetzt schon auf Neuigkeiten von Parzivâl, der auf ein Turnier geritten ist.Endlich nähert sich ein Bote Munsalvæsche...





	Die Antwort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).

> :) ich habe mittlerweile einen Titel gefunden  
(der working titel war "Ein sehr kurzer Crack-OS" xD)  
außerdem habe ich es jetzt doch überarbeitet, aka es ist auch ein bisschen länger geworden ;)
> 
> Außerdem sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, dass die ganze Geschichte von einem Meme inspiriert ist.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Gelangweilt starrte Gâwân aus dem Fenster. Seit fast drei Wochen war Parzivâl jetzt weg, auf irgendein Turnier geritten. Und seit fast zwei Wochen wartete er schon auf die Antwort auf seinen Brief, den er ihm geschrieben hatte. Es waren keine wirklich wichtigen Sachen, aber eine Antwort hätte er doch ganz nett gefunden, wenn Parzivâl ihn schon hier alleine ließ.

Sicher, es gab schlimmeres, als auf Munsalvæsche zu sein. Aber ohne Parzivâl war das Leben doch ein wenig trist und einsam, und die Nächte ein wenig kalt. Und dann musste man auch berücksichtigen, dass Parzivâl nicht mal eben zu einem Besuch an den Artushof geritten war, sondern auf ein Turnier. In dem er unter unglücklichen Umständen sogar sterben konnte.

Langsam fing Gâwân an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht hatte Parzivâl sich mal wieder verletzt? Auf solchen Turnieren konnte viel passieren, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Und dann hatte Parzivâl auch noch irgendwie einen Hang dazu, Speere in irgendwelche Körperteile zu kriegen, sich beim Ausziehen der Rüstung einen Finger zu brechen oder sich beim Absitzen den Knöchel zu verstauchen (etliche solcher Unfälle waren in den letzten zwei Jahren schon vorgekommen). Da er ihm nicht zurückschrieb, fand Gâwân seine Sorgen also durchaus berechtigt.

Als Gâwân aber an diesem Morgen aus dem Fenster blickte (er hatte extra im höchsten Turm Quartier bezogen, um möglichst viel Ausblick zu haben), sah er zu seiner großen Freude und Erleichterung endlich einen Boten auf Munsalvæsche zureiten Aufgeregt lief er nach unten und fing den Reiter noch im Burghof ab.

„Habt Ihr eine Nachricht von Parzivâl?“

„Parzivâl?“ Der Bote nickte. „Ja, der Herr lässt Euch ausrichten, dass er bereits heute Abend zurück sein wird.“

Gâwân nickte. Das war schön zu hören. Wenigstens ging es seinem Partner gut. Und noch bevor er sich über die ausbleibende Antwort auf seinen Brief aufregen konnte, drückte ihm der Bote, der mittlerweile abgesessen war, auch noch ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament in die Hand. „Das hier soll ich Euch außerdem von ihm geben. Und er lässt Euch ausrichten, dass der Verband an seinem Finger viel schlimmer aussieht, als er tatsächlich verletzt ist. Er hat sich nur geschnitten, als er eine Flasche Wein entkorken wollte.“

Bei diesen Worten lief der Bote rot an, und Gâwân hatte nicht mehr als ein abfälliges Schnauben dafür übrig. Na klar, beim Entkorken einer Weinflasche geschnitten. Diese billige Ausrede glaubte Parzivâl doch selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Handschuhe nicht gefunden (oder gar nicht erst gesucht) und war dann in einen Schwertkampf hineingeraten, der ihn, wenn es etwas tragischer gekommen wäre, einen Finger hätte kosten können. Gâwân schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so unvernünftig sein?

Er bedankte sich bei dem Boten, der schon dabei war, sein Pferd zu versorgen, und machte sich mit seiner Pergamentrolle auf den Weg zurück ins Turmzimmer. Jetzt musste er schließlich nach Parzivâl Ausschau halten.

Nachdem er Parzivâls Antwortschreiben allerdings gelesen hate, musste er sich doch sehr beherrschen, das Pergament nicht einfach aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. In solchen Momenten fragte er sich wirklich, warum er nochmal mit ihm verheiratet war. Parzivâl würde sich heute Abend, wenn er wieder hier war, einiges anhören dürfen!

Als Parzivâl nach Einbruch der Dämmerung in den Burghof von Munsalvæsche geritten kam, stand Gâwân bereits am Tor und wartete auf ihn. Im ersten Moment freute er sich wirklich, seinen Partner nach drei Wochen wieder zu sehen, aber dann bemerkte er Gâwâns grimmige Miene und er wusste sofort, dass weder seine Verletzung noch sein Witz so gut angekommen waren. Vielleicht überkamen ihn sogar leichte Schuldgefühle, aber die verdrängte er schnell wieder. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen schwang er sich aus dem Sattel.

„N’Abend, Gâwân.“

Aber der grüßte ihn nicht mal zurück, sondern kam direkt auf den Punkt. „Wahnsinnig lustig bist du, Schatz. Entkorken einer Weinflasche. Was schlechteres ist dir echt nicht eingefallen, oder? Du trinkst nicht mal Wein.“

Parzivâl verdrehte die Augen. „Hätte ich Bierfass sagen sollen?“

„Du hättest die Wahrheit sagen sollen.“ Gâwân seufzte laut auf und zog Parzivâl dann in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich bin doch froh, dass du wieder da bist.“ Er küsste Parzivâl kurz auf die Wange. „Aber warum… _warum_ in aller Welt kannst du mir nicht wie ein normaler Mensch auf meinen Brief antworten?“

Er hielt Parzivâl das Pergament entgegen, auf dem nur ein einziges Wort stand:

„Gelesen“

Parzivâl musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Vielleicht liegt das auch einfach an deinem Brief, Schatz. Ich meine, ganz ehrlich: Wie du deinen Waffenrock am besten waschen kannst? Was soll ich dir denn darauf antworten?“

Gâwân zuckte nur die Schultern und wurde ein wenig rot. „Mein Gott. Irgendeinen Grund, um dir zu schreiben, hab ich halt gebraucht. Und was Blöderes ist mir nicht eingefallen.“ Er zog Parzivâl in eine raue Umarmung und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „Ich bin ja froh, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Das will ich doch hoffen.“ Parzivâl grinste ihn frech an, bevor er sich vorbeugte und den Kuss erwiderte. Dann liefen sie Hand in Hand über den Hof in die Burg.

Gâwân lächelte ihn sanft an. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“

Glücklich erwiderte Parzivâl das Lächeln. „Ich dich auch.“


End file.
